To see him smile
by SenshiofTerrah
Summary: New chapter, more musings, sibling interactions and now a sorting
1. To see him smile

To see him smile  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing.really. Summery: Just a short little musing enjoy and R&R  
  
I have always found myself looking at our picture albums, there isn't any real reason why I do it; it simply feels right. There were pictures of me and my twin after our birth, birthdays, and other holiday's even pictures of my mother, both muggle and magical. After awhile I noticed something, though there are numerous pictures of my family, there are very few of my father. Now don't get me wrong there are pictures just not a lot of them, and most of them were one time occasions, his and mother's wedding, and the few family portraits we have had made. In each and every one his face is always solemn as if he had forgotten how to smile, even in his wedding pictures, though admittedly Mother smiled enough for both of them. Knowing my father as I do this puzzles me, though he was a fairly quiet man, when not in his intimidating Potions master role, he still smiles occasionally though usually only in the privacy of our home when in the presence of mother or his two children.  
  
I finally became so curious at his lack of smile in the pictures that I got the courage up to ask him waiting until he had finished his grading, he hates being interrupted when concentrating on the school work before him. Looking up at me with his black eyes the same eyes that my brother has, he gave me permission to enter, which I did promptly and curled up in one of the chairs across from his desk. I looked straight into his eyes remembering what he had taught me long ago about always keeping my head high else I might run into a wall.  
  
"Papa, why don't you ever smile in pictures?" Blunt and to the point so much like mother; father couldn't help but chuckle softly as he reached over and stroked my cheek affectionately before sobering watching me with those depthless black eyes.  
  
"You have been looking at our albums again I see." He stood with that grace that both his children had inherited as he crossed over to sit beside me steepling his fingers thoughtfully his black eyes never leaving my brown ones. He was silent for a moment before speaking again his voice the soft velvet that he was well known for.  
  
"My past is such that I was more used to sneering than smiling, I was not a very happy man until your mother came into my life even in the beginning I refused to believe that your mother was anything but a know-it-all who happened to be friends with the son of my school nemesis, she was also my student." He smirked faintly though his face sobered again as he continued. "It took many years for me to see beyond that, and it was only after the war with Voldemort when he was finally destroyed that I even considered allowing myself to step from the darkness of my past. Your mother had returned to Hogwarts as the Arithmancy professor, a completely transformed woman. She showed me that it was alright to be happy and free; it's because of her that I am the man you see today." He watched me to see if I understood I nodded slowly still looking puzzled.  
  
I was surprised more than anything, he wasn't one to talk about his past; I had known that he didn't like to reflect on the past and so had never heard about it. I was thoughtful for some time mulling over that before I realized that he hadn't really answered my question, as if knowing my thoughts he spoke again tilting my head up so he could look into my eyes, so much like mother's he had often told me.  
  
"The reason that I do not smile in the pictures you have seen, is because your mother and then you and your brother were the people that showed me true joy, I reserve my smiles for the three of you." He stroked my cheek again giving me the faintest of smiles his black eyes sparkling softly.  
  
I nodded in understanding a smile quirking my lips to match his own as I stood to leave giving him a hug and kiss to the temple, my curiosity sated I went on my way leaving my father to his work, knowing I would see him at dinner tonight.  
  
I went back to the albums content in my knowledge until Mother found me completely distracted by the book. She smiled seeing what I was looking at; currently it was pictures of her wedding. Chuckling she sat beside me and we looked at pictures for a few moments lost in thought as the pictures version of mother and father cut a cake together. The caption said "Severus and Hermione Snape, wedding day March 11th 2006"  
  
Mother sighed a small smile on her face as if remembering that day, she always got that way when reminiscing, especially since she found out that she was going to have another baby, she sighed a lot more too. She started telling me about the wedding and how beautiful the day had been until a tear escaped her brown eyes.  
  
I couldn't help but sigh wistfully; I loved her stories, even if I have heard them a thousand times. Something else that she has been doing a lot recently was play with the locket around her neck, one that had always stayed under her robes until recently. I watched the silver cover of the locket shine in the light and as curious as I always am asked about it. Mother looked at me affectionately, loving the curiosity of her daughter, obviously inherited from her as she took of the locket and placed it in my hand.  
  
"This locket was the first gift your father had ever given to me, I rarely take it off, someday when you are old enough I will give it to you if you would like." She smiled at my widened eyes and carefully opened the silver locket to reveal two miniature photographs, one of mother, a small content smile on her face, the other of father and to my shock he was smiling, it was a soft turning of his lips, the same smile he reserved for mother alone, though I had caught in on occasion when they thought I hadn't been watching. Mother watched my expression and made a soft giggle from behind curled fingers as she carefully closed the locket again and put it back on stroking my hair.  
  
"Come on love, let's go to dinner otherwise your father and brother might wonder where their girls are." Mother spoke softly closing the album and helping me up and we went to dinner arm in arm the image of my father's smiling image staying in my mind.  
  
The end  
  
So what did you think? Was it good, bad, not worth commenting on? Let me know, for I am planning hopefully on doing several musings like this and I want to know if it would be worth doing. R&R and tell me what you think. ( 


	2. The baby pool

The baby pool  
  
Disclaimer: I still own nothing.that I am aware of. Summery: more musings and some sibling interaction. Author's note: I know I said this would be a One-shot but then I started thinking of other things to do with this so it has become a several shot deal hope you enjoy oh and R&R.  
  
It couldn't have been far past dawn when my brother's shifting in the bed beside mine woke me from a restless sleep. I allowed a single eye to slowly open and my sight was met by my twin sitting on his bed curled up with a book on his lap looking so much like father for a moment I was confused. Sitting up I rubbed sleep from my eye and watched Aenias, my brother, as he seemed completely absorbed in the book he was reading, so much like mother that I had to chuckle bringing him from his state of semi coma.  
  
Aenias quirked his black eyebrow so much like father that I found myself giggling for no reason except that my tired brain hadn't quite caught up with my wakeful state, as happened on occasion with me. Then he spoke his voice soft and sounding eerily like father that I managed to stifle my giggles.  
  
"Good morning Helene, I am guessing you slept well that would cause you to be in such a good mood." My brother smirked; his black eyes shining in the pale early dawn light.  
  
"Actually Aenias, I slept dreadfully and thanks to your loud bum and your bed coils, I doubt I will get back to sleep so thanks a lot." I frowned trying to pout though my mouth wasn't used to the action.  
  
Aenias smirked wider at my attempt and moved silently from his bed to sit on the edge of mine. He wrapped a long slender arm around my shoulders and gave me a hug. I did not move at first but eventually I returned the embrace resting my head on his shoulder. I am not sure how long we stayed there but Mother came into the room at one point to inform us of breakfast, her belly was larger than before, as was wont to happen when a woman was pregnant. According to Madame Pomfrey, mother and the baby were healthy, though oddly enough Mother did not want to know if the baby was a boy or a girl she said that she wanted to be surprised. I figure it must be a muggle tradition; I'll have to ask Grandmother when I see her this summer.  
  
Aenias smiled at me before going to kiss mother good morning and giving a small rub to her now showing belly, we still had three months to wait and see what the baby will be though I am going with boy. Following my twin out the door I hug my mother and stroke her stomach as well, it had become a habit ever since she had started showing.  
  
The three of us walked to the Great hall together, we passed no students, since it was summer holiday and only the professors were here though many had gone on well deserved vacations there were still a few left at the castle. The headmistress Minerva McGonagall, or Aunt Minerva to me and my brother met us at the door with a smile giving my brother and I a small nod before we all walked into the room together. Instead of the usual house tables or even the long teachers table there was a single round one large enough for everyone who stayed over the holidays.  
  
Father was engrossed in reading the Daily Prophet, but sensing the moment his family entered the room it was forgotten when he stood to greet mother with a chaste kiss to the temple as he helped her to her seat. I watched the few other teachers there who watched the married couple discreetly and I found myself sharing a knowing look with my brother as we sat beside our parents.  
  
Uncle Albus sat on the other side of the table his sparkling eyes gazing serenely at our family; I was 3 years old when he stepped down from the headmastership of Hogwarts. Aunt Minerva sat beside him, as she often did in the years of them being professors together, or so I was informed by mother when I had asked about it, habits die hard it seems.  
  
The other teachers that had stayed were arrayed on either side of Uncle Albus and Aunt Minerva. Remus Lupin gave me a small smile; I had always had a crush on him though I would never admit it. And beside him Hagrid who had always fascinated me with his choice of pets. Beside the half giant was Flitwick, his small stature completely dwarfed by the oversized man which was cause for amusement on most days for me when they sat together. On the other side near Aunt Minerva sat Madame Pomfrey and then Madame Pince. Oddly enough one seat was left open and I idly wondered who that might be but the appearance of breakfast distracted me so much that I did not notice when the final occupant did show up.  
  
You never realize how loud or excited a woman who is Pregnant can get; my musing on the delicious food was interrupted when mother leaped up from her chair shouting someone's name. I looked up to see my mother walking swiftly towards a man I had never seen before whom embraced her like an old friend. I also noticed Father's face became unreadable at seeing the man, obviously he knew him as well though the fact that he wasn't nearly as excited to see him made me worry.  
  
"Papa, who is that man, and how does mother know him?" I watched my father my eyes steady on his before glancing at the man again who was being led to our table by mother.  
  
"That man, my dear girl, is Harry Potter, the old friend from School I told you about. They haven't seen each other since the day I married your mother." His voice was softer than normal and his eyes did not leave Harry and mother who were chatting animatedly.  
  
I felt surprise and looked back at Harry Potter, the destroyer of Voldemort getting a closer look. The man did have the lightning scar on his forehead and I remembered seeing pictures of him, my mother, and a boy named Ron in our albums. He looked my mother's age with shoulder length black hair; much in the style that father had though his was messier looking, Verdant green eyes observed the room. When our eyes met briefly I saw surprise there before it was replaced with a small smile and a nod. I watched as Mother sat beside Father giving him a small pat on the hand as if to reassure him of something before Harry sat beside her, giving a smile to all in the room.  
  
"Hello all, sorry I am late, I would have been here weeks ago but I was delayed in Pakistan." Harry chuckled before turning to look at me again glancing from me to mother and the back again. I felt Aenias tense beside me and I stroked his hand under the table until he relaxed again.  
  
I found it odd to be looked at in such a way, Harry Potter, I knew from my history and the few stories my mother had told, was an Auror, one of the best in fact, and when he looked at me it felt like he was seeking into my soul, safe to say an uncomfortable gaze. Finally Harry blinked and smiled at me though it seemed mysterious and slightly unnerving just like Uncle Albus when he had something planned.  
  
"You must be Hermione's daughter; you are her spitting image, what is your name and how old are you?" Harry's words were soft and gentle though his eyes still watched me as if seeing straight through me.  
  
"My name is Helene Aliah Snape and this is my brother Aenias Marcus Snape. We are both almost 7 years old" I stated proudly resting my arm around my slightly taller twins shoulders my eyes never leaving Harry's.  
  
Harry's eyes flicked to my brother he seemed surprised at not having noticed the spitting image of father sitting beside me he looked thoughtful for a moment before looking at mother with a slightly raised eyebrow. Mother smiled patting Harry's arm gently chuckling explaining that we were twins, apparently that was his concern for his face cleared and he smiled back nodding to me though I noticed that he did not look further at Aenias.  
  
After that the adults spoke softly about things that were of little interest to me or my brother so as soon as we were finished eating we excused ourselves from the table. Walking hand in hand we made our way back to our family's quarters. The first thing I did when arriving was look at the name board, to see if it had changed. One side it said Boy the other said Girl, each side had names under it and to my surprise one name in each was finally circled. Nudging Aenias I showed him, and we both grinned. So the baby finally had a name either way. If it were a boy it would be named Seritas William and if it were a girl it would be named Teresa Isis.  
  
Sitting curled up by the fire Aenias and I argued on which the baby would be, I favored Seritas and Aenias being the contradictory person he is said it would be Teresa. Of course we settled the argument the best way we knew how, we made a bet. We both bet two Galleons a piece, a whole months allowance to you, and shook on it whoever won got the money and bragging rights. It was a week later when Aenias and I were in the library helping Madame Pince with organizing books that our private sibling bet became a more public one.  
  
"As you know Aenias, mother is carrying the baby high so that would obviously mean that she will have a boy and you will be losing two galleons for nothing." I was feeling smug today having just read an entire book on the identification of gender before birth. Putting up several books discussing the different uses of Flobberworms I did not even sense that my brother and I were no longer alone.  
  
"What are you two betting on now, my dear girl?" Remus Lupin's gruff soft voice broke into my musing and I had to grip the book I was holding so as not to drop it and face Madame Pince's wrath it was Aenias who answered smirking at the blush I knew was on my face.  
  
"Good morning Remus, we were just talking about what mother is going to have, its just a small bet nothing special, I say she is having a girl and Helene insists that she is having a boy." My brother looked up at Remus leaning against the bookshelf looking so much like father that it was eerie though a small smile did play on his lips which eased the similarity a bit.  
  
"Hmm its an interesting bet though I agree with Aenias I thought it might be a girl too, would you mind if I got in on this bet, or is this a private matter?" He chuckled and I felt my heart flutter, darn those silly crushes. I tried to speak but found that I couldn't feeling suddenly shy I simply nodded. He smiled gently at me everyone knew of my crush apparently even him. "Alright how much were you two betting? Two galleons correct?" Again I nodded and he winked. "Then I put two galleons towards girl."  
  
Aenias took out a small pad of paper and wrote it down before shaking Remus' hand as if he were a business partner, and perhaps he was, after all if he won he would get more galleons than before. Remus gave us one last smile and then left us to go find Madame Pince, since she had been the reason for him entering the library in the first place.  
  
Shaking off the euphoria of being near Remus I managed to finish re- shelving the books. Soon after Aunt Minerva came up to us inquiring of the bet and put down two galleons for boy before disappearing down the hall again.  
  
Fairly soon every teacher, other than our parents, had made a bet ten people in all were in on the pool, even Harry Potter, who voted boy. We were careful not to mention the pool to mother knowing that she would become very angry if she ever knew about it, she hated gambling and would be very disappointed in her two children if she knew that they had begun the pool, but as Harry said when he bet, what mother did not know would not hurt her.  
  
By the time that Mother had to be put on bed rest, because she had become sicker in her last month of pregnancy, everyone in the castle except for her and father had gotten in on the pool. Boy seemed to be the most prevalent choice which I smugly reminded Aenias of at any opportunity 10 including myself voted for boy and only four voted for girl. Uncle Albus, Remus Lupin, Aenias and Felix Flitwick occasionally got looks of pity from the rest of us for picking such an unlikely choice as Girl.  
  
In the last month of her pregnancy Mother had been practically ordered by Madame Pomfrey to stay in bed due to her vertigo and nausea so Aenias and I helped her out in any way we could, bringing her books and keeping her company we often ended up talking about the baby, carefully skirting the subject of the baby pool. Mother seemed glad to have us near her to talk to, she had never been the type to sit around and do nothing and this being bedridden would have driven her crazy if not for us.  
  
A week before mother was due we had a huge rainstorm the thunder was so loud that it caused the castle to shake with the intensity. I hate rainstorms, always have always will and this one was the worst I can remember, half an hour into the storm I had curled up beside Aenias who did not seem to fear anything. This was the only way that I could sleep during a storm either Aenias or one of our parents had to be sleeping beside me or I would be awake the entire night. I had finally drifted off to sleep again when I the sound of mother screaming woke us both up.  
  
Running to their room I saw mother being picked up by father whom was looking very worried. Father instructed us to go wake Madame Pomfrey we didn't hesitate as we ran out the door and up the stairs to the infirmary. Madame Pomfrey had been awake and seemed to know why we had come she told us to sit and calm down before she disappeared out the door to help bring mother in. I worried my lip but Aenias put his arm around me, as I said he didn't fear anything and I let him comfort me.  
  
Mother was screaming again as she was laid down on the hospital bed. Father stroked her cheek and hair looking worried though he had been through this before he still looked pale with fear. Madame Pomfrey looked mother over before showing our family to the door of the hospital wing saying something about it taking time and to stay out of the way.  
  
I ended up sitting quietly beside Aenias watching our father pace occasionally looking at the closed door to the infirmary. After who knows how long about the time that mother had screamed for the fifth time Uncle Albus and Aunt Minerva had appeared as had the other teachers. Father looked relieved at seeing the headmistress and former headmaster actually embracing them speaking so softly that I couldn't hear their words. Remus Lupin sat on my other side and put an arm around my brother and I, he didn't speak, didn't have to really we just gained comfort from his presence. At one point father was called in and the door was shut again.  
  
The storm moved on and as if on cue in the first moment of quiet the sound of a baby crying had brought everyone to attention. Uncle Albus and Aunt Minerva met Madame Pomfrey at the door speaking quietly to her before they nodded and turned to the rest of us who waited on baited breath. Uncle Albus smiled benignly and looked everyone in the eye before speaking.  
  
"I believe Minerva that you owe two galleons as do the others who bet on boy." He grinned as Remus Aenias and Felix Flitwick stood looking smug at the rest of us for a moment.  
  
I knew my jaw had dropped, I had a Sister? I didn't even feel the disappointment of losing the bet as I hugged my brother and anyone who happened to be nearby. I am positive that my face was beaming just as much as Aenias'.  
  
"Can we see her? How big is she? Is mama alright?" Aenias looked at Uncle Albus his arm still firmly around my shoulder's the biggest smile I had ever seen on his face.  
  
"Yes you may go and see her in a moment let your mother and father have a moment first before you two go charging in there. Your mother is fine, but she is tired and I do not want you two to strain her any this was hard for her." Aunt Minerva spoke eyeing us to make sure that we understood. Nodding eagerly we waited until Madame Pomfrey came to tell us that we could see our parents now.  
  
I paused at the door to take in the tableau of my parents curled up together on the infirmary bed looking at a moving bundle swathed in pink blankets. Mother looked tired but she was smiling and Father was simply awed at the little bundle in his arms. They waited until we had approached before turning the bundle towards us. Teresa Isis Snape was fast asleep a tuft of black hair sitting on her pale little head. She was the tiniest thing I had ever seen in my life and I loved her immediately. Looking up I saw my father's smile there were actually faint tears in his eyes and I knew at that moment that our family was completely.  
  
Author's note: longer than the last one, I hope. I would like to take this time to thank my reviewers, PinkChubbyMonkey, Snape's_witch, Shiv5468, frogfoot24, and KnightsBallad, your attention and taking the time to read makes me feel good hope you enjoy this part and the next one I have planned to come. 


	3. The sorting

The sorting  
  
Disclaimer: Like the previous chapters I own nothing. Summery: More musings and a talking hat.R&R  
  
Poke, poke, poke, ugh little sister's can be so annoying sometimes. Opening my eyes a crack I look into the dark brown eyes of my four year old sister Teresa who is currently sitting on my chest and poking my cheek. Carefully sitting up, so as not to knock the child to the floor I stretch before turning my full attention on the little girl currently residing on my lap.  
  
"Is there something I can help you with Resa?" I smirk at her scowl; she hates being called nicknames, that's for waking me up so rudely.  
  
"Mum says for you to get up, you and Aenias need to get ready for school." Teresa held her chin high feeling smug that she was mother's messenger.  
  
I feel myself sigh and rub my eyes poking my sister in the stomach, suggesting that she go wake Aenias up and see how he likes it. To my disappointment Aenias was already awake and in better humor than I was at the moment. Finding that Teresa was heavy for a four year old I had to poke her until she got off my lap and let me get dressed.  
  
Mother was waiting for us in the living room for us when I came in, holding Teresa's hand and an expectant slightly nervous look on her face. I knew how worried she was about the sorting; giving mother a hug and a kiss good morning seemed to allay her fears somewhat, though she still kept glancing at Aenias and me as if to reassure her that we were still there. After tonight Aenias and I would no longer be living with our parents, but in house dorms. If mother was this anxious with us, I knew she would be a nervous wreck when it was Teresa's turn at the hat.  
  
Father met us at the door of the Great Hall a scowl on his face, he was always a little grumpy just before the students came back, though this year was a little different since two of his children would be students after tonight. He touched mother's cheek gently showing his support which seemed to help her deal with what was going to happen tonight, something tells me that everything will be alright on their end.  
  
We sat down at the round table for the last truly peaceful meal that we would have until next summer rolled around. Aunt Minerva gave us a small smile and a nod before continuing her quiet conversation with Remus. The crush that I had always had on Remus Lupin has turned into a genuine friendship though I still find him attractive I no longer day dream as I had as a child, to the relief of all involved.  
  
Harry Potter sat on the other side of Aunt Minerva, he was officially becoming the new Transfiguration teacher as of this year instead of the teacher's aid he had been for four years. As we all ate breakfast I kept feeling eyes watching me from Harry's direction but every time I looked up he was talking with Aunt Minerva or Felix Flitwick, shaking off that odd feeling I finished breakfast and excused myself to make sure that I had all my supplies, apparently a habit I had gotten from mother.  
  
I felt nervous though I tried to hide it everyone seemed to sense it and I got an occasional pat on the back from one of the professors or a cheek caress from my father. Despite the support of my parents and the staff the only way I found to ease the nerves was one last look at the picture albums, and like so many times when I was a child I allowed myself to get lost in the memories created by the pictures until lunch time rolled around and I forced myself to eat knowing that we wouldn't eat again until the welcoming feast later tonight.  
  
Shrugging on the school robes I look in the mirror trying to tuck a wayward brown lock of hair behind my ear, though not as frizzy as my mother's hair was at this age it was still a trial trying to control it, hence the reason I have always had it short. Somehow mother convinced me that I should try growing it out, you know for something new, now on the night that I was about to become a Hogwarts student my hair was just past my shoulders and refusing to stay down completely. Finally giving up on my hair I placed a headband on my head to keep the brown curls out of my face.  
  
Glancing over at Aenias I am again reminded of how much he looks like father, already he was well on his way to being a tall person though admittedly his body wasn't as rail thin as father's had been at that age, according to the one picture we actually had of that time. Noticing my watching my twin turned to me and smiled slightly his black eyes showing his excitement. I wish I were as brave as him he feared nothing much less a simple sorting ceremony.  
  
I on the other hand am not so fortunate truthfully I am shaking in my shoes, excited by the prospect of finally learning magic, but scared at what might happen tonight. I suppose I am a lot like father in the fact that I don't get along with a great many people, it has always been hard for me to make friends outside of family and the teachers, shy I suppose that is what I am.  
  
With a final sigh I turned away from the mirror, this is the best I could do, and went to give my fair wells to my parents, though I would see them in class now, I would no longer be staying with them except for holidays.  
  
Teresa actually gave me a hug and a peck on the cheek before informing me that if I ever got scared during a storm that she would keep her fireplace open. This made me laugh and give her an affectionate poke in the side before I went to mother who had tears in her eyes and promised that I would be on my best behavior and that I would watch over Aenias if we ended up in the same house.  
  
Finally I approached father who wore a solemn expression obviously affected by mother's emotions, he kissed my forehead and made me promise to come to him if I needed anything, even just to talk, I nodded and gave him a hug knowing that tomorrow I would meet the Greasy Git that every first year feared in potions. Finally I pulled away from my father and we made our way together to the great hall where we met Harry who was waiting for the first years to arrive. My parents gave us one last kiss apiece before going into the Great Hall where the other students waited for the sorting to begin.  
  
Standing beside Harry I pondered on what was about to happen for the hundredth time today, I must have been twitching nervously because suddenly I felt Harry's hand on my shoulder and his soft voice spoke quietly for my ears alone.  
  
"Relax 'Leny, you'll do fine, who knows maybe you'll follow your mum's footsteps and become a Gryffindor." He smiled at me those startlingly green eyes sparkling down at me, there was something in his eyes that I couldn't identify but for some reason it made me more nervous though I managed to hide it behind a small smile and nod.  
  
I didn't have time to explain to him my doubts on following mother's footsteps because the other first years were coming up the steps speaking quietly. Aenias and I took our places with the rest of the first years as Harry explained to us what was about to happen, I been told this same speech several times so allowed myself to zone out until we began moving into the great hall.  
  
I discovered something interesting while I was walking into the Great hall with the other first years, I don't like being the focus of so many eyes. I felt Aenias take my hand and give me a comforting smile; I don't know what I would do without his calm presence. I lined up with the other first years and we waited until our names were called, one by one the others were called up and the sorting hat was placed on their heads before they went to whichever house that was most appropriate to them.  
  
Harry continued reading names with a small smile to each student seeming to sense their discomfort at being the center of attention. It seemed forever until they got the S's.  
  
"Snape, Aenias" Harry called out. My brother gave me a wink and approached the sorting hat head held high, when it was placed on his head it took a moment for the hat to decide until finally it shouted out "Gryffindor!" I glanced up at Father who looked as shocked as he could then he scowled at the smug look that Aunt Minerva and mother both wore, if I hadn't been as nervous as I was I probably would have laughed, as it was, it was finally my turn.  
  
"Snape, Helene" Harry looked directly at me as if compelling me towards the hat. Slowly I made my way to the stool feeling everyone's eyes on me my breath hitching slightly as I met Harry's dark green eyes that unreadable look was there again. Carefully I sat down and felt the hat placed on my head.  
  
"Little nervous are we? Do not worry, this is fairly painless, now lets see what we have here, Great intellect, from both sides I see, great power, hmm not quite a Slytherin, but not a Gryffindor either and certainly not a Hufflepuff, how unusual. Well the only thing I can see you in of course is."  
  
"Ravenclaw!"  
  
I felt the hat removed from my head and I was propelled lightly to the Ravenclaw table that was applauding me welcoming me to their house. I felt numb with shock looking up at the head table seeing my mother beaming a tea in her eyes. Father looked from the Gryffindor table where his son sat then to the Ravenclaw table where I sat and sighed obviously a little disappointed that neither of us were in his house. Mother noticed his look and whispered something in his ear and he nodded looking less disappointed.  
  
I did not really notice what Aunt Minerva announced after the sorting had come to an end, I had heard the same thing almost every Welcome feast and again zoned out until I realized that the food had appeared. Several of the first years had gasped at the sudden appearance of food but soon their hunger overcame their surprise. I took food onto my plate quietly not looking to either side of me, as I said it was hard for me to get to know other people.  
  
"Hello, you're the potion master's daughter aren't you?" A male voice to my left spoke looking up I saw another first year with gray blue eyes and pale hair his head was tilted birdlike. I nodded faintly watching him unconsciously tucking a loose piece of hair behind my ear.  
  
He smiled at me and I felt a strange lurch near my stomach, he was cute, and I felt myself become shy.  
  
"Hi, I'm Daken Malfoy, my dad knew your dad when he was at school." Daken struck out his hand and I carefully took it still feeling shy he smiled again and I felt burning on my cheeks which meant I was blushing.  
  
"Helene Snape" I told him quietly watching him from under my eyelashes, glancing up at the head table I saw my mother giving me a funny little smile I had to look away from her before I felt more embarrassed and on my way to look back at Daken my eyes caught Harry's he was still watching me that unreadable look still clear in his eyes and I found a shiver go down my spine forcing me to look away completely. Daken frowned in concern touching my shoulder lightly.  
  
"You alright Helene?" His voice was soft and oddly enough I took comfort from it and managed to give him a smile reassuring him that I was fine, just a little cold. He sensed that that hadn't been the full truth but didn't push me and we ate in silence for a moment enjoying the white noise that the other students caused.  
  
After the meal had been eaten and we had been dismissed to follow our Prefects Daken walked beside me, he was shorter than Aenias, though still slightly taller than I am. We didn't talk, found that we really didn't need to, in the short time since we met at dinner we were comfortable in each other's presence. When we finally got to our house Common room Daken touched my arm to stop me from going up yet and shyly asked me if I wanted to walk with him to class, so we at least knew someone.  
  
I smiled and nodded just as shyly telling him I would like that, before I turned to go up the stairs to my dorm that little smile still on my face. As I got ready for bed I thought on what had happened tonight and sighed, I had found a friend on my first night as a student, there was hope for me yet. I drifted to sleep content in the knowledge that I wasn't as alone as I thought I might be this was a good sign of things to come.  
  
Author's note: Aw another part done, I am really starting to enjoy this, and it seems that people like what they read so I am going to continue this story, not sure how many parts I will end up with but I'll finish it eventually. Again I would like to thank my Reviewers, I love you guys for that thanks a lot, and it's nice to know that I am actually being read. Any questions, comments, concerns or suggestions would be welcome just press the little purple/blue review button at the bottom of this page to tell me your thoughts, and until the next chapter good reading to all. ( 


End file.
